Angel Eyes
by madefornight
Summary: Cady Winchester didn't grow up like her brothers. Her father made damn sure she had a normal childhood but kept a silver knife under her pillow. Now in collage her brother's life comes knocking with four brutal murders in the London area where Cady lives. She tries to stay out of it but a funny man with a blue box and the detective who lives upstairs insist... {superwholock}
1. Bliss

Cady sat at in her booth at the coffee shop mindlessly typing away at her paper. It was a research paper on the effects of caffeine on the body and the irony of the situation was not lost on her. She found herself giggling as she finished her last paragraph with a clever quip before sending it off to her professor.

She shut her laptop and reached for her coffee. "Enjoying yourself," a deep voice asked, sliding into the booth across from her. "Never mind silly question. Can I borrow your phone?"

She rolled her eyes before digging around in her bag to produce her smart phone and slid it into the waiting hand of Sherlock Holmes. "Honestly you have your own phone, and John's phone, and Lestrade's phone, why do you need mine?" She rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her mocha.

"Because one can only use those numbers so often before they are recognized" he said turning her phone over in his hand. His silver eyes scanning the new blue studded case she'd got as a birthday present from her brothers. It's wasn't much but she knew they didn't have much in the way of money since neither of them had ever held a real job for longer than a year.

"Then change the number," she shrugged propping her elbows up on the table to lean forward; a challenge.

His eyes snapped to hers, a smirk playing on his lips, "too much work, easier to just get a new phone and while I do enjoy a good challenge Cady, now is not the time for games"

"It's always a game with you Sherlock" she smirked around her cup a she took another sip and leaned back against the booth.

"In a way I suppose you're right however now is not one of those times," he said handing her back the phone without having sent a single text or phone call.

"I thought you needed the phone," she frowned retrieving it from his gloved hand.

"I do," he said with a very serious face. "But I need your other phone."

She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly as she set her coffee on the table. "how did you know?"

"I'm well connected."

"Yeah, but you would never ask your brother," she muttered, her eyes snapping open to lock with his. "So tell me- How. Did. You. Know?"

He smirked interlocking his fingers as he leaned onto the table; his challenge. "You're brothers are infamous. Sam and Dean Winchester, mass murders who travel across the country killing the random and the helpless-"

She choked on a laugh.

He cocked his head to the side. "Interesting, you laughed at helpless but didn't get angry when I said mass murders… why?"

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Oh Sherlock… you've so much to learn about the world around you. For someone so smart… you are so blissfully unaware." She stood up and gathered her thing, pausing by his side of the booth before leaving.

"I envy your bliss Sherlock," she said pulling a small silver flip phone from her pocket and setting it on the table. "Don't throw yourself into the hole… let this one go."


	2. The Doctor

Cady's life wasn't like her brothers'. Her mother, a sweet woman named Alice, loved her daughter more than life itself. John was her father but like with Adam, he was no more than a man who showed up once a year to take her to dinner. She didn't hold it against him, he was busy. Sure she missed him sometimes and wanted him around but he had a job that kept him away a lot. She understood that. He did however insist on her learning martial arts and that she practiced handling an assortment of weapons. "When she's out there on her own I want to be sure she knows how to protect herself," He would say to Alice. "The world is dangerous, and she is precious."

When Cady was sixteen the visits stopped; no letter was sent, no phone call was made. He just disappeared and she didn't know why. She waited every day for year, sitting on the couch and watching the driveway for the impala but it never came. The day she turned seventeen was the last time she looked for her father.

One year later is when it happened. She was walking home from school by herself, her sister asked if she wanted a ride from her a friend of hers but Cady declined. It was a warm spring day, she wanted to feel the breeze and ponder life. She was crossing the park a few blocks from her house when she paused. Near the playground, just inside a group of pine trees, was a blue police box. Around her everyone else just passed it by, not paying it any mind as they went.

"Now, I know you haven't been here before…" she whispered walking up to the box. "So why does no one else question you?" she walked around until she saw a door handle which she tried but the box was locked. "hmmm…" she frowned before hesitantly knocking and…

Nothing. The door didn't open and there were no noises to be heard but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to the box than there appeared. She went home and celebrated her birthday with her family. She got a box set of her favorite books from her mother and stepfather. And from her sister she got a blue leather-bound diary that looked shockingly familiar.

"I found in that new bookshop that opened up down town," She explained. "I like it, the owner is kind of strange but he seems nice enough. He even pulled this out of his privet collection- says it's the only one in the world cause he made it himself."

"Why'd he let you buy it?" Cady asked, her fingers tracing the square pattern on the book.

"Said he could let it was for someone special," She shrugged. "Do you like it?"

Cady frowned turning the book over in her fingers, "I…." she trailed off as she carefully opened it to the first page. "I don't know yet," she said standing up and bolting out the door. She heard her family call after her but she was gone. Running as fast as she could to the park but the box was gone.

"But…" she trailed off looking around desperately. "Where…?" She frowned looking down at the journal again.

If you ever want to see your father again, go back to the park and find the blue box. –Dr.

"Okay Dr, or whatever your name is, with your silly blue box…" she said looking around the park. "Where are you…?"

"Silly? Did you just call my TARDIS silly?" she spun around to see the blue box back in place but now the doors were open and a man with a bow tie was leaning against the door frame. "Oh and you have one of my journals! Where did you get that?" he asked stepping forward to take the blue book from her hands and page threw it. Cady frowned at the man, her hand sliding into her pocket to grab the pocket knife she'd gotten for her tenth birthday.

"Who are you?" she asked slowly, her eyes never leaving the man.

"I'm The Doctor," he said with a smile as he shook her other hand. "Nice to meet you."

She frowned at his accent. "You're British?"

"No I'm Gallifreyan," he said as he returned to the book. "Nothing written in it, how strange…."

"Wait Doctor?" she questioned taking a step forward. "As in Dr?"

"Well I suppose but that's not how I write it," he said, looking up from at her. "Why?" without a word she let go of the knife in her pocket and retrieved the book from his hands. Opening it to the first page she showed him the message.

"ohh a clue," he giggled taking it back. "I love it when I get those; I always leave myself an adventure-"

She glared at him now, "it's not an adventure! My father is missing!"

His laughter stopped and he looked back down at the note, his eyes tracing over it again before he looked back up at her. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"Of course not," she shouted, "Because you were too busy in your own little world to take notice! Now, the note said that if I found the blue box I would get to see my father again," she slapped the Tardis and the man actually flinched, "mission accomplished, now where is my dad?!"

"I-I don't know," he said holding his hands up in surrender. "But hold on before you go off and- hurt me more than likely- I can take you too him."

She paused, her eyes narrowing in confusion, "how?"

He nodded his head at the Tardis, "that is more than just a blue box. If you tell me your name and your father's name, I can take you too him."

"Do you promise?" she asked her voice weak and shaking. "Do you actually, promise? No tricks, no funny business. You WILL take me to my father?"

"I will take you anywhere you want to go." He promised drawing x's over both sides of his chest. "Now- what is your name?"

"My name is Cady Winchester," she said and the man went very still. "My father is John Winchester-and you're going to take me too him."

* * *

**hello loves! welcome to the beginning of my demise- superwholock, i just know it will be the death of me . but it's such a great idea that it's infectious. **

**leave me a review with your thoughts, and if you like this story enough why not tell your friends about it? it would make me very happy :)) **

**thats all for today i hope you liked the chapter! **

**ttfn y'all**

**-Katy**


	3. Baker Street

Cady walked the London streets with a thousand things running through her mind. Between her brothers and her upstairs neighbors her life wasn't easy. Monsters and Mad Men followed her constantly. It's not that she couldn't handle them- she could easily take out anything that came at her. But while Sam and Dean found it easy to kill, Cady didn't. They were people, maybe they weren't always the nicest but they were still people. How can they be okay with that?

When she arrived home she heard the voices of John and Mrs. Hudson floating down from apartment B. She let out a long sigh as she moved down to apartment C, her apartment.

Mrs. Hudson had finished it sometime last year and, with John's help, put an ad online where Cady found it. She'd been accepted to one of the local universities and while they did have dorms Cady was having none of that. She needed peace and quiet, little of which would be found around a group of drunken freshmen.

The current residents welcomed her with open arms, though at first there were only two people living in the building. Sherlock was still off crippling Moriarty's operation. John, while he was very kind to her, was distant. She could tell he was sad about something, that he'd been this way for a very, very long time.

"Hello?" Molly asked opening the door about a month after Cady moved in. "who are you?"

She smiled, "I'm Cady Winchester and I live with John Watson."

"Oh- John." Molly blinked in surprise. "I haven't seen him in a few weeks, how is he?"

"He'll be better once he finds out that his best friend is alive and living in your flat off and on between his trips out of the country." She said simply while Molly's eyes got wide as saucers. "Tell Sherlock that I'll be at the Starbucks down the road tomorrow at one. We need to have a chat."

The next day Cady was sitting in a booth sipping her coconut latte when the consulting detective came in and took the seat across from her. He watched her a moment, cold blue eyes raking over her as she smiled into her cup. "I didn't actually know you were there," she said still gazing into the foam. "It was only a hunch."

"A good one as it would seem," He said as her eyes rose to meet his. Blue staring into brown as he tried to get an angle on her. "So, you live with John."

"He's fine," she said setting her cup down on the table. "But sad. He misses you. He blames himself a little-"

"Why would he do that?" Sherlock asked with a frown, allowing his eyes to drift off to his surroundings.

"He thinks he could have done something- anything to have saved you," she sighed. "He really is a loyal friend to you Sherlock-"

"I am aware."

She smiled at him, "but that's not what you want to know. You want to know how I figured it out."

His eyes snapped back to her as he placed his interlocked hands on the table and leaned forward slightly. "Yes…. How did you figure it out?"

Her smile turned to a smirk as she took another sip of her coffee, mischievous eyes watching him over the top of the cup. "His blog of course," she said as she set the cup back down. "Reading his blog is like reading into your heart Sherlock, which is probably why you hate it so much."

"Don't act like you know me," he growled at her. "You don't know anything."

"How's Irene?" she asked leaning forward, a challenge. "Or have you not talked to her since you saved her in the Middle East?"

"how-"

"I told you," she said still smirking. "Your heart shines so bright through the words of John Watson. If looked at close enough, your plan becomes clear."

It wasn't long after that Sherlock came back. John punched him and he had to go back to Molly's for the night but soon enough he came home for good. Baker Street was whole again. Cady got along famously with John after that. They soon became very good friends. Sherlock kept his distance when she came up for a visit; Hesitant to allow this all-knowing being into his life. But as time wore on and Cady continued to show up he soon gave up trying to keep her away and allowed her to fully submerge into their life.

Now, nearly four months later, she didn't join them upstairs. She didn't let them know she was home, she didn't say a word. Only went down the stairs to her flat and closed the door behind her. Sherlock found out about her, about her brothers. As much as she adored her life here on Baker Street she knew that time was finally up.

She didn't want to but Sam and Dean were her blood, her family. If their safety was on the line she would do anything she must to remedy the situation. At this point it was either leave or kill Sherlock and like I said before: Cady didn't have the heart to kill.

She'd packed a small duffel bag and was walking down an abandoned street to the train station when she sensed someone following her. She didn't hesitate as she kept moving down the road before taking a quick right into an alleyway. She didn't have to wait long for him to appear at which point she grabbed his arm and spun him around into the brick wall of the building. She pulled out her silver pocket knife and held it to his throat and the man froze, his face covered in shadows.

"Who are you?" she hissed, "Why are you following me?"

"You need to go back Cady," he said slowly and she paused.

"Doctor?"


	4. The Winchester

The Doctor knew her name of course. Cady Winchester, the girl with Angel Eyes.

She definitely had the air of a Winchester, a leader, a fighter. He could sense it the moment he saw the girl though she didn't look much like her brothers. She was short for one, standing at a tiny five-two while her brothers were both over six feet tall. He supposed she could see a little of Sam in her long brown hair but her eyes were unlike either boy in their deep shade of chocolate brown.

Angel Eyes, that's what they called her. He never really understood why. While her eyes were aesthetically pleasing they weren't 'Angel Eyes'. But those were the words attached to her. Rose Tyler was the Bad Wolf, Martha Jones was the girl who walked the earth, and Amy Pond was the girl who waited; Cady Winchester was the girl with Angel eyes.

Right now those eyes were angry, with every right to be too. Her father was dead but she had no idea. Hell she probably didn't even know about her brothers at this point. How old was she, eighteen by the looks of her. No, she defiantly didn't know about any of that.

"And this is how she finds out," he whispered into the screen on the Tardis as she looked around, still gawking at the impossibility of it all.

"This can't be real…" she whispered spinning around, those Angel Eyes taking everything that the Tardis was and then some. "This is a trick… right?"

"Not a trick," he said raising an eyebrow at her. "Time Lord Technology. It's bigger on the inside-"

"Yeah I see that," she said cutting him off. "So how can this take me to my Father?"

Right to the point, he mused, just like her brother. "It's a time machine, well and a space ship. That's what Tardis stands for, Time and Relative Dimension in Space. All of time and space accessible from inside one little box-"

"That's impossible," she frowned. "Isn't it?"

"Cady before I showed up in the park I was visiting my wife for her birthday on the other side of the universe," the Doctor said with a straight face as she let of a small giggle. "What? What's so funny?"

"it- it's nothing," she said waving him off. "Well- it's something obviously but-"

"Out with it."

Her laughter sobered slightly but her smirk never left her lips, "you're serious face is quite amusing."

He rolled his eyes, "yes, I get that a lot-"

"So if this is… whatever you said it was- then you can take me anywhere, like literary anywhere."

That wasn't a question. "You are the first person you grasp that so quickly."

"I'm smart."

"Quite," he smiled. "I like you Cady Winchester."

"Well you won't like me in a minuet when I get angry at you for not taking me to my father." She said with a predatory smile.

"Will you stop that?" he sighed heavily. "You won't hurt me; you don't have it in you to hurt me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm clever," he said as his eyes met hers. "I'm clever and I've been around people enough to know a killer when I see one. You were raised to defend yourself Cady, not hurt others. You couldn't if you tried."

Her shoulders folded in as she leaned back against the railing. "I know."

"Then why is it so important for you to pretend like this?"

She looked at without actually seeing anything, "my father always made it seem like I had to. I had to be a killer, I had to be dangerous. If I wasn't then I was failing him."

"That's what you're afraid of isn't it?" he asked walking up to her and capturing her eyes with his. "Failing your father."

"That's none of your concern, is it?" she asked straightening her back and turning away from him to stand at the center console. "Now make this machine go or I'll start breaking thing."

He actually looked offended. "There is no need to be rude," he said walking towards the door, "and if you'd been paying attention you'd know that we were already there." He pushed open the door to reveal that they had in fact moved. It was the middle of the night. They were in an unfamiliar neighborhood, standing in front of a white house

"Where are we?" she asked looking around for any sign of her father.

"Where it all began," he said from behind her. "November 2nd 1983, Lawrence, Kansas."


End file.
